A Journey to Destiny
by keepitlost
Summary: When Courtney finds out she’s pregnant, will Sonny finally give Journey his blessing, and if not, will Jason find a way to be with Courtney and their child anyway? Continues from 2/14 episode. Please R&R! *COMPLETED*
1. Chapter 1

I know that a lot of Journey fans want Courtney to end up pregnant, so here's how I would make the current story line go if I could. Starts after the 2/14 episode. My first Journey story, so it might suck! Please review, good or bad. Thanks, 3 ya 2 bits!  
  
~*~ Chapter 1 ~*~  
  
Courtney walked into the loft, threw her coat on the floor and sat down on the couch. She felt so tired lately, but with the accident, Jason dumping her, and now Carly's club opening, she could understand why. She changed from her dress into her pajamas and climbed into bed, her thoughts on Jason as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly eyes began drooping as this strange man before her kept on talking. And she had a horrible headache. But still, all she could think about was Sonny kissing Brenda. And now he had to have a talk with her. Just great.  
  
Sonny walked into Jake's, where one of his men had seen Carly go into. He spotted her immediately at a table with some man, a man he recognized as one of Faith's henchmen.  
  
" What the hell are you doing here with my wife?"  
  
The man looked up into the face of one very pissed Sonny Corinthos. This was not how the plan was supposed to go.  
  
" I just saw the lady here and thought I'd keep her company."  
  
Sonny looked at Carly, and by the way she was blanking out, he could tell she'd been drugged. He picked the man up by the shirt collar and threw him into a table. He leaned over the man.  
  
" You tell Faith that if she touches anyone I love again, I will personally snap her neck! Get the hell out of here!"  
  
The man stumbled out the door as Sonny threw a handful of money at Coleman. He then picked up Carly and put her over his shoulder as she mumbled a small protest and then passed out.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney awoke with a start and ran into the bathroom, barely making it before throwing up the contents of her stomach. She sat back after she was finished and moaned. After everything that had been going on, now she had the flu too.  
  
Her eyes flew open as a cold realization hit her. She had missed her period a while ago, but obviously with everything going on, it slipped her mind. And now morning sickness. But she had to be sure, so she dragged herself out of the bathroom and called the hospital, making an appointment for that afternoon.  
  
She got dressed, all the while thinking about what she would do if she was pregnant. 'Maybe Sonny will finally let us be together. And then we can get married! But shit, I'm still married to AJ, so I guess we'd have to get the divorce over with, and fast.'  
  
She got into her car and made it to the hospital 10 minutes early, so she got some juice and waited until the nurse called her into the examining room. A little while later the doctor confirmed that she was indeed pregnant.  
  
" You're about 6 weeks along. But according to your file here, you were just in an accident, so I'd advise you to get lots of rest and stay away from a lot of stress, at least for the next month or two."  
  
'Yeah, that's gonna be real easy,' Courtney thought sarcastically.  
  
Courtney scheduled another appointment for next month, and the doctor gave her a prescription for prenatal vitamins and some pamphlets about pregnancy. Before leaving the hospital, she stopped at the pharmacy and picked up her prescription.  
  
It wasn't until she had got home that the news really, really sunk in. ' I'm pregnant!' She smiled and rested her hand over her abdomen where her and Jason's baby was growing. Now all she had to do was figure out how to tell Jason, and then Sonny.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly woke up feeling very groggy, and not remembering at all how she got home the night before.  
  
" Sonny!" she yelled very loudly.  
  
Sonny came up the stairs and into the bedroom.  
  
" Hey, you're awake."  
  
" How the hell did I get here? The last thing I remember is being at ordering a drink at Jake's."  
  
" One of Faith's men drugged you, and I found you and brought you home."  
  
" Oh, yeah? Well, I don't wanna be here!"  
  
She stood up too fast and it made her head spin. She sat back down on the bed.  
  
" Carly, we still need to talk."  
  
" I don't wanna talk. I know what you want to talk about. I know that you're leaving me for Brenda!"  
  
" Leaving you for Brenda? Where'd you get that idea?"  
  
" I saw you two kissing on the pier! I thought you loved me! But as soon as we have a few problems, you go running back to her!"  
  
" Hold on! Let me explain! Yes, we kissed. But that's what I wanted to talk to you about! We kissed and I realized how much I love you! I wanna spend the rest of my life with you!"  
  
" Yeah well, you still kissed her! You're still selfish, and you still won't let Jason and Courtney be together, so I don't think we should be together! Michael and I are moving into my mother's for awhile."  
  
" Carly, don't do this."  
  
" Too late, I'm already doing this! When you change a few things, then we'll talk."  
  
She got up slowly this time and started to get dressed and pack.  
  
" I don't want you driving like this, at least let Max take you there."  
  
" Fine. Now just leave me alone."  
  
Sonny shook his head as he left the room.  
  
~*~  
  
So, what do ya guys think? Should I continue? Please review! 3 ya 2 bits!!! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, thanks for the reviews! It definitely helps! Please enjoy and review! 3 ya 2 bits!  
  
~*~Chapter 2 ~*~  
  
Courtney was behind the counter at Kelly's, talking to Ric about the club's profits from opening night when the door opened and Jason walked in. He tried hard not to look at her, but his eyes seemed to have a mind of their own and gazed at her.  
  
She looked up and was surprised to see Jason, but now they could talk.  
  
" Excuse me Ric, I need to go see Jason real quick."  
  
She walked up to Jason.  
  
" Jason, we need to talk."  
  
" Courtney, there's nothing to talk about."  
  
" Jason, it's about something else, something VERY important. I get off in half an hour, so will you please, PLEASE meet me at the loft? Please?"  
  
" Fine," he said and walked out of Kelly's.  
  
Every time he was with her his heart almost overtook his mind, and he had to be careful. That couldn't happen. It just couldn't.  
  
~*~  
  
Carly dragged the last of her suitcases into her mothers house. Michael was already settled, and now she knew her mother was gonna make her talk.  
  
" Carly, tell me what happened."  
  
" Mom, Sonny's just, well, He's selfish, and he's messing up Jason and Courtney's life, and ugh, I just can't stay there anymore!"  
  
" Well, you know you're welcome to stay here as long as you'd like. I love having Michael here."  
  
" Thanks Mom."  
  
Carly went upstairs to take a nap. Her head was still killing her.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney got off a few minutes early and made it to the loft before Jason. She sat down and pondered just exactly how she was gonna tell him. Her thoughts were interrupted by a knock on the door. She opened it to reveal Jason.  
  
" Hey."  
  
" Hi. So, why did you ask me here? Courtney, we can't be together. You won't be safe."  
  
" It's not just about me and you anymore, Jason."  
  
" What do you mean? Who else is it about?"  
  
" Jason, I'm-- I'm pregnant. Six weeks to be exact."  
  
" Pregnant?" Jason said, shocked.  
  
" Yeah."  
  
Jason's eyes lit up with the realization that he was gonna be a father, but the light quickly went out.  
  
" That means we definitely can't be together."  
  
" What? Why not?"  
  
" Because, now with a baby on the way, Courtney, you'd be in way to much danger. Being with me would be risking two lives. We CAN'T be together."  
  
Courtney's eyes filled with tears. This baby was supposed to change things. Her and Jason were supposed to be together now, be a family with their baby.  
  
" Courtney, I want you to move into the penthouse."  
  
" With you?"  
  
" No. I'll stay here for a while, until the lease is up. With you in the penthouse, you'll be better protected, and you'll have more room, for a nursery or for whatever. And I want you to quit your job too. I'll make sure you have enough money."  
  
" Fine," she whispered angrily, but until she found a way for them to be together, she knew it was for the best.  
  
" Do you want me to come with you when you tell Sonny?"  
  
" No, I'll be fine. Just go now, Jason. I have to pack. I'll drop by Sonny's later."  
  
He nodded and left, closing the door behind him and leaning against the wall. He could hear her crying inside the loft, and his own silent tears began to fall.  
  
But this was for the best. It had to be this way.  
  
Please review! 3 ya! 


	3. Chapter 3

~*~ Chapter 3 ~*~  
  
Sonny opened to door to see Courtney standing there. Just what he needed, another fight.  
  
" Sonny, we need to talk."  
  
" Courtney, my mind hasn't changed. You and Jason cannot, I repeat, CANNOT be together. You need to be safe!"  
  
" Sonny, please! I love Jason! And now with..."  
  
" With what?"  
  
" I'm pregnant, ok? I'm pregnant! And I want Jason to be with me and his baby!"  
  
" You're pregnant? Damn it! How could you two be so careless? You know what, I want you to move in here with me."  
  
" No. I'm already moving into Jason's penthouse, and he's moving into the loft."  
  
" Well that's good. I'll send Max over to help you with your stuff in a little while."  
  
Courtney glared at him and left. Sonny went next door to Jason's and walked in. Jason was on the couch, his mind elsewhere, most likely on Courtney.  
  
" Jason."  
  
Jason looked up at him.  
  
" I want you to stay as far away from Courtney and her child as possible. Faith is on a rampage and had Carly drugged last night, so I don't want you anywhere near Courtney in case she tries to get revenge on you."  
  
Jason nodded, but in his mind, he wanted to scream at Sonny. He wanted to yell at him and tell him he loved Courtney more than anything in the world, that he'd take her somewhere far away if they could just be together, but most of all, he wanted to correct him on the fact that it was not just Courtney's child, it was his child, THEIR child. But his heart was cowardly and Jason just agreed with Sonny.  
  
" I got to finish packing."  
  
Sonny nodded and left.  
  
So, still want me to continue? Please review! 3 ya 2 bits! 


	4. Chapter 4

I'm on a writing spree, so here's the next chapter! Please Review! 3 ya!  
  
~*~ Chapter 4 ~*~  
  
Courtney started putting her things away in her new closet.  
  
' This was Jason's room,' she thought, and wished it would be THEIR room.  
  
She laid down on the bed and smelled the pillow. It smelled like his cologne. She began to cry again, but remembered what the doctor said about stress and stopped. She decided to call Carly. With the way Sonny was acting, they had obviously talked. She picked up the phone by the bed and dialed Carly's cell phone number.  
  
" Hello?" Carly answered her phone groggily, the ringing waking her from her deep sleep.  
  
" Hey, Carly. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you up."  
  
" Oh, it's ok. What's up?"  
  
" I was wondering what happened with you and Sonny. I saw him earlier and he didn't look too happy."  
  
" Well, good! I'm glad he's upset. I moved Michael and I into my mom's place."  
  
" You did?!"  
  
" Yup. I was tired of his selfishness. Hey, do you want me to come over so we can talk in person? Are you at the loft?"  
  
" Well... no. I'm at Jason's penthouse."  
  
" Why? Are you two back together?!"  
  
" Ugh, far from it. Come over and I'll tell you about it."  
  
" Ok, I'll be over in about 20 minutes."  
  
" Bye."  
  
~*~ 20 minutes later ~*~  
  
Carly stepped off the elevator and ran right into Sonny.  
  
" Carly. What are you doing here?"  
  
" I came over to see Courtney, not that it's any of your business what I do!"  
  
" So you know that she's pregnant, then."  
  
" What?! She's pregnant!"  
  
" Yes, she is, and that's why we had her move into Jason's penthouse. She can be more protected, and it's much bigger for after she has the baby."  
  
" So you're gonna give Jason and Courtney your blessing now, right?"  
  
" Hell no! There's even more reason to protect Courtney now! I told Jason to stay as far away as possible from her. I might even send him on a mission somewhere else for a while so they can get over eachother."  
  
" You think they're gonna get over eachother just like that? They love eachother, Sonny! Why can't you just let them be?! They're having a baby! You were willing to bring a child of ours into this world, but you won't let your best friend and your sister do the same thing? God, you really are selfish!"  
  
She stormed over to Courtney's door and knocked and then just walked in, knowing Courtney wouldn't wanna see Sonny right now.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney had heard Carly and Sonny shouting out in the hallway, but she decided it was better to not butt in right now. She was relieved when Carly just walked in and slammed the door shut, so she didn't have to talk to Sonny too.  
  
" Did you hear us out there?"  
  
" Only a little bit. You should've seen us going at it earlier."  
  
" So, you're pregnant?"  
  
Courtney smiled and rested her had on her stomach.  
  
" Sonny told you?"  
  
" Yeah. Aww, Sweetie, that's great! I just wish my husband would see it our way and let Jason be with you! Ugh! He pisses me off so bad!"  
  
" Oh my gosh, me too. So, you moved out on him?"  
  
" Yeah. I just can't stand him right now. He admitted he kissed Brenda, but said it only made him realize that he really loved me. I told him it was still a betrayal and that he was selfish for not letting you and Jason be together, and I left. And as much as I love my mother, she keeps trying to pry, and with the club opening, it's just stressful, but I guess you're probably more stressed than me."  
  
" Yeah, and the doctor said I needed to stay away from stress."  
  
" You really need too. Hey, I've got a great idea!"  
  
" What?"  
  
" How about I move in here with you!"  
  
" With me? What about Michael?"  
  
" He can stay with my mother. He loves it there, and she loves to have him. I can help you out with a nursery and shopping. It'll be fun!"  
  
" But what about Sonny? You'll probably run into him a lot."  
  
" I can deal with him. Besides, it'll show him I'm fine without him, and it'll be easier for me to help you with a plan to get Jason back. I can do all the arguing with Sonny for you so you can keep the stress level low."  
  
Courtney pondered the idea for a minute.  
  
" Ok. I don't wanna be in this big place by myself right now anyway."  
  
" Great! I'll go get my things and be back later."  
  
" Ok."  
  
Courtney shook her head as she closed the door.  
  
'This is gonna be interesting!' she thought.  
  
Please review! It helps me write faster! 3 ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

OMG, ever since I started this story, my very bad writers block that I've had for like, a year, is completely gone! Maybe it's the full moon. So anyway, here's the next chapter. Another short one, sorry, but keep reviewing, and I'll keep them coming!  
  
~*~ Chapter 5 ~*~  
  
Two hours later, Courtney opened the door to reveal Max with all of Carly's stuff and Carly with her hands full of groceries.  
  
" I know Jason hardly ate here and that we'd need some food, so I went shopping."  
  
" Thank you! I was just looking through the fridge, and the only thing I found is some old takeout food."  
  
They both went into the kitchen to unpack the food while Max started dragging Carly's stuff upstairs.  
  
" OMG, you got ice-cream! I was just thinking about some!"  
  
" I've been pregnant before, Hun, I know. You know what? Sonny never let's me into the kitchen, so now I finally get to cook sometimes! And don't worry, no matter what anyone says, I'm not that bad of a cook."  
  
After they finished and Max was gone, they settled on the couch to watch a movie, Courtney with a tub of ice-cream and a spoon.  
  
They bonded more than they ever had, whining, crying, complaining, but most of all, laughing. It just felt so good to them to laugh. It sent their troubles away, even if it was only for one night.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason carried his stuff up to the loft and opened the door, looking around. It still looked the same, even with Courtney gone, her feminine touches everywhere. He saw that she had left a picture of them there, left deliberately in the middle of the coffee table. He sat down and picked it up, looking at how happy they had been. It seemed like that had been years ago.  
  
And now she was pregnant. He was finally gonna have a child, and he wasn't allowed to be with them. 'Allowed.' Like they were some teenagers whose parents disapproved of them seeing eachother. Only they weren't teenagers, and it wasn't their parents, it was Sonny. He thought he could protect her, but there was Sonny, always Sonny, reminding him of what could happen, reminding him of what happened to Lily and their child. And Jason couldn't let that happen again. He loved Courtney, and now this baby, more than anything in the world, more than life itself. He had to give this baby a chance to live, a chance to live until they grew old, not die before it even had a chance. And Courtney, Courtney now had the best reason in the world to live. She needed to live to see their child grow up. She needed to be there for every special moment, even if he couldn't.  
  
So he'd continue to stay away. That's what he had to do.  
  
Ok, the next chapter will be moving up the timeline a little bit. And I've decided what I'm gonna make the baby be, but I wanted to see what you guys thought, and if there's a majority and it's not what I chose, I'll change it. So, boy or girl? Please review! 


	6. Chapter 6

Ok, I said I was moving up in the timeline a little bit this chapter, but, well I lied. I decided I REALLY needed to do a confrontation with Courtney and Elizabeth (that stupid bitch! Ahem, I mean....). I'm in a hyper mood, so here's my Elizabeth bashing chapter! Enjoy and review!  
  
~*~ Chapter 6 ~*~  
  
Courtney walked into Kelly's to pick up some take-out. Carly was having dinner with Michael and Bobbie tonight, and Courtney decided filling up on ice-cream again probably wasn't the best thing for the baby, no matter how much she craved it, so she decided too get some soup.  
  
Elizabeth looked up as Courtney walked in. Ooh, now she could gloat again!  
  
" Hey, Elizabeth. I'm here to pick up my order."  
  
" Here you go. So, I heard you quit?"  
  
" Yeah, I did."  
  
" Any particular reason why?"  
  
" You know what, Elizabeth, I really don't think that's any of your business."  
  
" Fine. You know, I've been seeing Jason around a lot, lately," Elizabeth said, smirking.  
  
" That's nice," replied Courtney, trying to keep her anger bottled up.  
  
" You know, since you too aren't together anymore, I was thinking, maybe I might hook up with him again. I mean, you were the one that stole him from me, so now that you're out of the picture, well, you know..."  
  
That was the final straw. She had kept her stress down the last few days, one explosion wasn't gonna hurt too bad.  
  
" When are you gonna get it through your thick head?! I DID NOT steal him from you! Jason told me all about you sleeping with Zander when you were supposedly 'in love' with him! That was a total betrayal, and he'll never forgive you for that! Not to mention you told Sonny we were eloping! Hello! I'm still married to AJ, unfortunately, and at the time, he was still married to Brenda! You know how pathetic you look still moping after him?"  
  
" Well look at you! You're not with him either!"  
  
" No, maybe not right now, but I know for a fact that he loves me, loves us!"  
  
" Us?"  
  
" Yup, me and our child," she said, putting her hand on her stomach.  
  
She grabbed her order and walk out the door, leaving Elizabeth's mouth open and her revelation.  
  
Ok, I know it was really short, but I just had to get that out of me! Now the next chapter will be moving up a few months (and this time I'm not lying). Anyway, I'll probably post Chapter 7 in a few hours, so in the meantime, please review! 


	7. Chapter 7

Ok, so I finally did move it up the timeline. It's about 3 1/2 months after the last chapter. Carly is still living with Courtney, but she did allow Michael and Leticia to move back in with Sonny so they'd be just across the hall. Sonny and Carly are still separated, but on speaking terms, even though Carly never passes up a chance to tell Sonny he's selfish and that Jason should be with Courtney. Ok, anyway now, on with the chapter! Please review! It's what keeps me writing!  
  
~*~ Chapter 7 ~*~  
  
Courtney woke up with a smile on her face. Today she had a doctor's appointment, and she decided she wanted to know the sex of the baby. She only wished Jason could be there. Carly had taken her to all her doctor's appointments, helped her shop for maternity clothes, and was even her partner for lamaze class. But everyday she still wished it was Jason.  
  
She got up and went downstairs to eat some cereal. Carly was already dressed and ready to go.  
  
" Carly, the appointment's not for another hour."  
  
" I know, I'm just excited! Now we can start decorating the nursery!"  
  
" You act like you're the one having the baby!" Courtney said laughing.  
  
" Well, this is the next best thing. Now hurry up and eat. You still gotta get dressed!"  
  
" I'm not the one that takes forever to do her makeup."  
  
" Oh, shut up."  
  
They both started laughing.  
  
~*~ 1 hour later ~*~  
  
Carly in a chair beside Courtney, holding her hand, when the picture of the baby came up on the monitor. Courtney smiled as she heard the baby's heartbeat.  
  
" So," the doctor asked, " Would you like to know the sex of the baby?"  
  
" Yes, I would."  
  
" Well, it looks like the baby is a girl!"  
  
~*~  
  
Before leaving the doctors office, she had printed out pictures of the baby for Courtney, who was now smiling from ear to ear.  
  
" Courtney, I'm so happy for you! Now we can start the nursery!"  
  
" Right now? Carly, we just found out what the baby is..."  
  
" I don't care, let's go!" Carly said, grabbing her hand and led her to the car.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney rolled her eyes as Carly dragged her through the baby store, looking for things for the nursery. They had already looked at cribs, bedding and changing tables, and now they were headed toward clothes.  
  
" Carly, please, can't we do this some other time?"  
  
" Courtney, you only have about 4 more months until the baby is born! We need to start the nursery ASAP!"  
  
" Can't you start without me? I trust you completely. There's something that I really gotta do, and I'm feeling tired."  
  
" Fine. You take the car, I'll call Max when I'm done."  
  
" Thank you! I'll see you later!"  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney closed the door to the penthouse and sat down at the desk.  
  
' How should I start this?' she thought, taking out paper and a pen.  
  
So she just wrote a few sentences, and sealed the note in an envelope along with a picture. Now all she had to do was deliver it. She got up and set out to find Jason.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney had already been to Kelly's, the club and the loft, and she still had not found Jason. Her last stop for the day was the pier, and as soon as she turned the corner, she saw him sitting on the bench.  
  
~*~  
  
He had been sitting on the bench thinking about Courtney and their child. What she didn't know was that he had been watching her from afar, making sure she was safe and getting to see her beautiful face. He looked up when he heard footsteps.  
  
" Jason."  
  
" Courtney. You shouldn't seen with me. I'll go."  
  
" Jason, wait! Just talk to me for a second."  
  
Jason looked down at her protruding stomach, knowing that their child was growing inside.  
  
" Is everything ok? I mean, with the baby?"  
  
" Yes, everything's fine."  
  
" What about with you?"  
  
" Physically, I'm fine. But emotionally, I'm not! Jason, you deserve to be a part of our child's life too! I don't care what Sonny says! Let's go away together, start somewhere new with the baby. We can be a family! Please, Jason."  
  
" Courtney, I can't. You and the baby mean more to me than anything! I love you both too much! I cannot let you guys get hurt!"  
  
" You don't think you can protect us, honestly?"  
  
" Yes, I do think I can, but Sonny..."  
  
" I said I didn't care what Sonny says! Why can't you think for yourself?"  
  
" Courtney, I know what Sonny went through after Lily and their baby died. If Sonny thinks the same is gonna happen to you because of me, I can't risk it. I can't!"  
  
" Sonny doesn't deserve to have you as loyal as you are."  
  
" It doesn't matter what he deserves, that's just the way it is."  
  
" I'll leave it be for right now, but don't think I've given up this fight, even if you have. You will be with me and the baby. No matter what Sonny says. Here, I have something for you," she said, handing him an envelope.  
  
" What is it?"  
  
" Just open it. I got to go. I love you Jason."  
  
She turned and walked up the stairs, but stayed behind the corner, watching him. He sat back down on the bench and opened the envelope, pulling out a letter first.  
  
[i] Jason,  
  
I just wanted to let you know that I have not given up on us or you, but until we can be together, I know you can't have anything to do with the baby and I. So here's a picture I got from the doctor today. We love you.  
  
Courtney [/i]  
  
Jason pulled the picture put of the envelope and looked at it with tears in his eyes. Courtney had written 'Our baby girl' at the bottom of it.  
  
' We're having a girl,' Jason thought smiling.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney still watched from around the corner. She had gotten him to admit that he loved them tonight. That was progress. Now all she had to do was convince Sonny that they should be together, not just for her, but for their daughter too. She turned around and headed back toward the penthouse. Hopefully, Carly would be home by now.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney opened the door to see Carly on the couch, paint and wallpaper samples spread all over the coffee table.  
  
" Where have you been? I thought you were tired."  
  
" I am, but I had to run an errand first. Wow, look at all those samples!"  
  
" I just couldn't decide without you, she is your baby, so I brought samples home for you to look at. I've just been going through them. So, what errand did you have to run?"  
  
" I went to see Jason. I gave him a picture of the baby."  
  
" And?"  
  
" And he admitted that he still loved me, loved us, but he still thinks we'll get hurt. I think I made a little progress with him, though. But Sonny's still another story."  
  
" I'm wearing him down, even if it is slowly."  
  
" I know. Now come on, let's go over those samples!"  
  
Ok, a little bit longer chapter for ya. Overall, most people wanted a girl, even though most stories with Courtney pregnant has them having a girl. I was gonna make it a girl to begin with, so obviously a lot of us think alike when we picture Jason with a baby. Anyway, hope you liked it! Please review! 


	8. Chapter 8

Ahhh, the writing spree continues. Here's the next chapter, sorry, another short one. Enjoy and review!  
  
~*~ Chapter 8 ~*~  
  
Carly and Courtney sat on the couch, finally done with all the samples. After 2 hours and a tub of ice-cream for Courtney, they finally decided to paint the room a light pink with a teddy bear border.  
  
" You know, I should probably tell Sonny I'm having a girl. He's gotta find out sometime."  
  
" Do you want me to come with you?"  
  
" No, I'll be fine."  
  
" Ok, but don't scream at him too much, that's my job."  
  
Courtney laughed and walked over to Sonny's penthouse. Sonny answered right away.  
  
" I have to tell you something."  
  
" Is this about Jason again, because Courtney, I'm still not changing my mind."  
  
" No, it's not about Jason exactly. I just wanted to let you know that the baby is a girl."  
  
" A girl, that's great! Would you like me to tell Jason?"  
  
" I kinda already did."  
  
" You saw Jason?"  
  
" Yes, and I really don't care what you say, I'm glad I did it!"  
  
" Courtney! How many times have we been over this? You two cannot be seen together! I don't care if Faith has backed off for awhile, she may be plotting stuff against us, and I don't want you to be in the middle of it."  
  
" Sonny, Jason deserves to be with me and his child! He has been completely loyal to you, and you cheat him out of being with us! It's not fair!"  
  
" No, unfair would be you and your child being killed! I cannot let that happen!"  
  
" Sonny, I've barely known you for a year, and suddenly you become the person to control my life? I didn't give you permission to do that! I'm not a child, Sonny! Hell, I'm having one of my own!"  
  
" You know what, it's not gonna happen. Now I suggest you go. I'm not going to argue about this anymore tonight."  
  
Courtney turned and stormed out, slamming the door behind her. As she walked into her penthouse, she knew something was wrong. She clutched her stomach in pain as Carly walked down the stairs.  
  
" So Courtney, I took some measurements and I think we're gonna need about 2 gallons of... hey, are you ok?"  
  
She shook her head.  
  
" I think something's wrong with the baby. We need to go to the hospital."  
  
Ooh, cliff hanger! Remember, faster you review, faster I post the next part! 3 ya! 


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, here's the next chapter! Oh, and I changed the direction of the story and don't really wanna deal with A.J. and Courtney's divorce, so let's just say that they got a divorce soon after she found out she was pregnant. Oh, and even though I'm in a medical terminology two, I really know nothing about anything medical, so all situations in this chapter are made up from my imagination. Ok, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 9 ~*~  
  
Sonny walked out into the hallway just as Carly was helping Courtney to the elevator.  
  
" What's the matter?"  
  
" Something's wrong with the baby, I was just taking her to the hospital. Help me get her to the car!"  
  
Sonny picked up Courtney and brought her into the elevator as Carly followed, pressing the lobby button 50 times. All the while Courtney prayed that she wouldn't lose the baby.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny carried Courtney into the ER as Carly yelled for a doctor. Bobbie rushed over as soon as she saw Carly.  
  
" What happened?"  
  
" I think something's wrong with my baby."  
  
A nurse brought over a wheelchair, and Courtney sat down.  
  
" Take her into cubical 2," she looked at Carly and Sonny. " I'll let you know soon as we find out anything."  
  
Sonny paced around while Carly snuck over to the pay phone. She didn't care how pissed Sonny got, Jason needed to be here.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason was walking back to his motorcycle when his cell phone rang.  
  
" Hello?"  
  
" Jason, you need to come to the hospital."  
  
" Why? What happened?"  
  
" It's Courtney. Something might be wrong with the baby. She..."  
  
He didn't even wait to hear the rest of what she was saying before he hopped on his bike and headed to the hospital.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked out of the elevator on the emergency room floor and ran over to Carly and Sonny.  
  
" What happened? Is there any news?"  
  
" How did you find out?"  
  
" I called him, and before you say anything, this is his baby, and he deserves to be here, no matter what."  
  
" Fine. No, we haven't heard anything yet."  
  
Jason sat down in a chair next to Carly, waiting for the doctor.  
  
~*~  
  
" Is my baby going to be ok?" Courtney asked Bobbie.  
  
" It looks like she's gonna be fine. She just went into distress for a little while. You've obviously been under a lot of stress, and you really, really need to cut down, so I'm keeping you in the hospital for a few days so we can monitor the baby, and then you need to get a lot of rest. Anything strenuous or stressful should be avoided. We can move you to your room now."  
  
Courtney nodded.  
  
' The baby is gonna be ok,' she smiled, relieved.  
  
~*~  
  
Bobbie walked over to Sonny, Carly and Jason.  
  
" Is she gonna be alright? Is the baby ok?" Jason asked right away.  
  
" Both her and the baby are fine. She was just under too much stress, and the baby didn't like it. You guys can go see her. Room 117, but only one at a time."  
  
" Thanks, Mom. I want to see her first."  
  
" Ok, you go. I need to talk to Jason real quick, and then I want to see her."  
  
" Ok," Carly said, walking to Courtney's room.  
  
" Jason, I don't think you need to be here anymore. Now that we know she's ok, you can leave."  
  
" Sonny, just let me stay for a little while longer, just in case. Please?"  
  
" Fine, but you're not seeing her, so don't think you are. She told me she saw you earlier and told you the baby was a girl."  
  
" Yeah."  
  
" I don't want that to happen again. I'll relay any messages she wants you to know. Next time she seeks you out, I want you to leave."  
  
Jason nodded his head, but in his mind, he didn't agree.  
  
~*~  
  
" Hey, Courtney, how are you feeling?"  
  
" Better now that I know the baby is ok. The doctor said I need to really stay away from stress, which means you're gonna have to help me out more."  
  
" No problem. I'll help you anyway I can."  
  
" Will you do me a favor then? Will you call Jason and tell him what happened?"  
  
" I already did. He's outside in the waiting room, but Sonny's probably trying to send him home right now. I could tell be the look he had though that he won't leave, so don't worry. It's not good for the baby."  
  
" Thanks, Carly."  
  
" I'll tell Sonny to come in now."  
  
" Ok."  
  
~*~  
  
" Ok, Sonny. You can go in now."  
  
" Ok, I'll be out in a few minutes."  
  
" Hey, Jason. I knew you wouldn't leave."  
  
" I couldn't. I'm still hoping Sonny will let me see her, even though he said he wouldn't."  
  
" Well, why don't you come back later and see her?"  
  
" I can't, Sonny's putting a guard on the door."  
  
" Jason, I'm saying this with love, but you're stupid! I don't care HOW much Sonny has done for you, you need to be with Courtney and your daughter."  
  
" I know, Carly, I know."  
  
Still want me to continue? Please review! I'm gonna go write the next chapter now. 3 ya! 


	10. Chapter 10

Here's chapter 10, I think you guys will like it. Enjoy!  
  
~*~ Chapter 10 ~*~  
  
Sonny knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
" Hey, how are you feeling?"  
  
" I'm fine, Sonny."  
  
" I just, I wanted to say I'm sorry for arguing with you earlier. I knew you shouldn't have been under so much stress."  
  
" If you were really sorry, you'd let Jason be with us."  
  
" Courtney, let's not do this right now. The doctor said no stress."  
  
" I'm fine. I'm not going to get worked up. I just want to talk to you, to make you see you're wrong."  
  
" Courtney, you need to be safe."  
  
" Sonny, no one's ever safe. Anything can happen at anytime. I'm not with Jason, and I almost lost our baby."  
  
" That's different."  
  
" No, Sonny, not really. Just listen to me. I almost lost my baby today, Jason's baby, our daughter. I almost lost her, and Jason's never gotten to feel her kick, hear her heartbeat, nothing. Sonny, both of us grew up without a father. Why would you force the same fate upon my daughter?"  
  
" Courtney, our situations were different."  
  
" It doesn't matter the situation, all that matters is the fact, and the fact is I would have given anything to have a father who loved me and cared about my well-being as much as I know Jason does with our daughter, and I think you feel the same way. I know you felt the same pain I did every Father's day, every Christmas, every birthday. I am begging you, Sonny, if you care about me and my daughter at all, you would let Jason be with us. I trust him. I know he will protect us just like you protect Carly and Michael. And with you hovering over me all the time, we'll be even more protected. Please, Sonny. Let my baby have a family. I know what I'm getting into. Even if I wasn't with Jason, we'd still be in this kind of life because you're my brother. Why not let us be happy, too?"  
  
Sonny said nothing and walked out the door. Courtney felt tears well up in her eyes, but she stopped immediately when she looked over at the monitor and saw the lines of her daughters heartbeat. She settled down and closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Sonny walked back out into the waiting room.  
  
" Where's Carly?"  
  
" She went to go get some coffee. How's Courtney?"  
  
" She... she needs you, Jason. Go to her."  
  
" Are you serious?"  
  
" Just go. You need to be with her. Go before I change my mind."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason opened the door quietly and saw that Courtney was sleeping. He sat down in the chair next to the bed and watched the monitor. For the first time he got to see his daughters heartbeat. He smiled, and then noticed that Courtney began to stir.  
  
" Jason? What are you doing in here?"  
  
" Sonny told me to come and see you. Whatever you said got through to him, at least for right now."  
  
" Sonny told you to come see me?"  
  
" Yeah. So, how are you two doing?"  
  
" Were doing ok, better now that you're here."  
  
" Um, I got you something, after you gave me the picture of the baby. I was gonna find sometime to give it to you, so I'll just give it to you now."  
  
He handed her a ring box, and he watched her carefully as she opened it.  
  
" Jason," she gasped as she looked at the heart shaped diamond ring, set in a platinum, " It's beautiful."  
  
" It's a promise ring. I wanted to show you that I believe that we will be together again. I got the heart shaped diamond to show you that you two will always have my heart."  
  
He took the ring out of the box and put it on the ring finger of her right hand.  
  
" Perfect fit," she said, smiling.  
  
" I think I should let you rest now."  
  
" No, don't leave yet," she said, grabbing his hand.  
  
She put it directly on her stomach and felt the baby kick. His eye's widened as he felt his child's kick for the first time.  
  
" She kicks pretty hard."  
  
" You have no idea. But I think she's kicking harder right now cause she knows you're here. Jason? Will you stay here until I fall asleep?"  
  
" Yeah."  
  
He settled back down in the chair and stroked her hair until her breathing became even. He watched her sleep for little while, and then quietly left the room.  
  
So, should I continue? Please review! 3 ya! 


	11. Chapter 11

Ugh, back to school for the week. Sorry I couldn't update sooner. I might not be able to update again for another day or two, but the next couple of chapters are full of sappy Journey to make up for it.  
  
~*~ Chapter 11 ~*~  
  
Jason walked back out into the waiting room, surprised to still see Sonny there.  
  
" Where's Carly?"  
  
" I sent her home. How's Courtney doing?"  
  
" Much better now. Sonny, I wanna thank you for letting me see her."  
  
" Don't thank me, Jason. You should have been with her a long time ago. You know, I just found Courtney, and I didn't want her to get hurt before I got a chance to know her, but I realize now that of all the time I have known her, half of it has been spent with her hating me. I just-I really need to know you'll do your best to protect them, and you will love my sister the way she deserves to be loved."  
  
" You know I will, Sonny. Courtney is the love of my life. I would never do anything to hurt her or our daughter."  
  
" Good. Every child deserves to have a father, and Courtney deserves to have you."  
  
" These last few months have been hell without her. To tell you the truth, Sonny, I was gonna find a way to be with her soon, with or without your permission."  
  
" I'm actually glad. You obviously really do love them. I know it'll never make up for the time you lost, but I really am sorry."  
  
Jason nodded, not accepting his apology, but not turning it down either.  
  
" I gotta go. I want to talk to Carly about some stuff, so I'll see you later," Jason said, walking toward the elevator.  
  
" Tell Carly I'll be back soon. I need to talk to her too."  
  
~*~  
  
" So, you'll help me?"  
  
" Of course, Jason. But we should start as soon as tomorrow, she's only gonna be in the hospital a few days. I can run and get the stuff in the morning."  
  
Sonny knocked on the door and walked in.  
  
" Sorry, am I interrupting?"  
  
" No, I was just leaving. I'm gonna spend the night at the hospital so I'll be there when Courtney wakes up. See you guys later."  
  
As soon as Jason shut the door, Carly turned her gaze on Sonny.  
  
" What do you want?"  
  
" To tell you that you were right."  
  
" You're admitting I was right?"  
  
" Yes. You were right, Carly, and from now on, I'll try to trust your instincts more."  
  
" Are you ok? Did you hit your head or something?"  
  
" No, I just finally realized some things. I know it's taken me awhile to wake up and face what's right, but I finally did, and I was wondering if maybe... well, we could try to go back to the way things were between you and me."  
  
" Things will never be the way they were again. You've changed. I think that this time around, things will be even better."  
  
She smiled at him before he leaned down to kiss her.  
  
" Now, I know we're trying again, but I want to take things kinda slow. Let's try not to make any mistakes this time."  
  
" Ok."  
  
" Um, I think Jason wants me out of the penthouse, so I want to move back in with you and Michael. But, for now, I want to stay in the guest room."  
  
" No problem," he said, leaning down to kiss her again.  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney opened her eyes, feeling much better, when she noticed Jason asleep in a chair next to her.  
  
" Jason."  
  
Jason opened his eyes, confused for a moment as to where he was, then remembering everything.  
  
" Hey, beautiful. Good morning."  
  
" Good morning to you too. Did you stay here all night?"  
  
" No, I went home for a little while, but I had to come back."  
  
" Well, I'm glad you did. I like your face being the first thing I see when I wake up."  
  
" That's all you'll be seeing when you wake up from now on."  
  
" Good," she said, then realized she was hungry. " Would you do me a favor?"  
  
" Anything."  
  
" Will you go to the store and get me some rocky road ice-cream?"  
  
Jason laughed.  
  
" Of course I will. I'll be back soon."  
  
" Hey, not so fast. I want a good-bye kiss."  
  
He sat down on the bed and kissed her passionately, both of them trying hard to make up for all the lost time with just that kiss. They eventually had to come up for air, both sorry it had to end so soon.  
  
" I love you, Jason."  
  
" And I love you."  
  
Please review, 3 ya 2 bits! 


	12. Chapter 12

Sorry this took so long to update, I was busy all day yesterday and I had to baby-sit from six to midnight, and then today I had to go to the mall to get a present for my best friend because her birthday's coming up, so I've been kinda busy. It might take me another day or two to update again, but I'll try to post chapter 13 tonight. Anyway, I've decided to be nice, and the rest of this story should mostly be happy Journey ('cause the show's kinda ticking me off with unhappy Journey). Now on with the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 12 ~*~  
  
" Jason, you can put me down now, really."  
  
" The doctor said no stress."  
  
" Since when does walking up the stairs to my bedroom cause me stress?"  
  
" Hey, it's nice to hold you in my arms like this. Besides, we're already at the top," Jason said, setting Courtney gently on her feet.  
  
" Good, I can't wait to climb into my own bed. That is, if you're there too."  
  
" Of course."  
  
" Now that Carly's moved back in with Sonny, we have the whole place to ourselves until the baby is born."  
  
" Speaking of the baby, I have a surprise for you."  
  
" Ooh, what is it?"  
  
" You have to close your eyes."  
  
Courtney pouted a little but did what she was told. He led her to a door and opened it quietly.  
  
" Ok, open your eyes."  
  
Courtney gasped as she took in the sight of the room. The walls had been painted light pink, with the teddy bear boarder around the top of the room. A white crib was in the middle of the room, both the bedding and the mobile matching the boarder. There was also a changing table, a dresser and a rocking chair. Courtney blinked back tears.  
  
" I hope you don't mind that we did this, but the doctor said no stress, so I knew you wouldn't really be able to work on it, and I thought it'd be a nice surprise, but if you don't like it..."  
  
" Are you kidding? I love it! Oh, Jason, it's beautiful! How did you get all this done? I was only in the hospital for three days!"  
  
" I asked Carly for help. She knew what you wanted and basically took over to make sure it was perfect."  
  
" It is perfect! I love it, and I love you."  
  
They began to kiss when they heard a knock at the door.  
  
" I'll get it," Courtney said.  
  
" I'll get it, you need your rest."  
  
" I'm fine. Besides, I wanna see how many times you'll carry me up the stairs before you finally give up," she said, laughing at him as she walked down the stairs.  
  
She opened the door to reveal Carly.  
  
" Hey, Max just told me you got home. How are you?"  
  
" I'm fine. Jason just showed me the nursery, it looks absolutely beautiful! Thank you so much!"  
  
" Hey, it was the least I could do! You've had to put up with me for a few months now, so I thought I'd give you something in return. And hey, don't give me all the credit, it was Jason's idea."  
  
" Well, whoever the credit goes to, it looks great."  
  
" I expect nothing less for my niece. Anyway, I'm supposed to be helping Michael with a school project, so I'll see you guys tomorrow."  
  
Courtney closed the door behind her.  
  
" Ok, now I wanna go back upstairs."  
  
" So what are you waiting for?"  
  
" You to carry me, remember? You're my new personal elevator."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes and picked her up, carrying her up the stairs and into the bedroom, setting her on the bed.  
  
" I hope you don't get too used to this."  
  
" I'll try not to. So, anyway, where were we?"  
  
They began to kissing again, slowly growing more passionate.  
  
" Courtney, should we be doing this? I don't want to hurt the baby."  
  
" We won't, I already asked the doctor."  
  
" You're sure?"  
  
" Yes," she said, capturing he lips again as they fell back onto the bed.  
Ok, like I said before, I'll try to get the next chapter up tonight. Please review, 3 ya! 


	13. Chapter 13

Look, I got another chapter done! Yay! It would've been posted sooner, but my computer crashed and I only had half of it saved (stupid, stupid Megan). Ok, this one's moving up about 2 months. More happy Journey for ya. Anyway, on with the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 13 ~*~  
  
" Attention passengers, we will be arriving at our destination shortly, please fasten your seat belts," the captains voice boomed over the intercom.  
  
Courtney smiled at Jason as she strapped her seat belt securely over her bulging stomach. Sonny gave them full use of the master suite at his casino on the island so they could have a week away from Port Charles. Both AJ and Elizabeth had decided to be annoying lately, both still pissed that her and Jason had gotten back together, so Carly came up with the idea that they take a short vacation. Sonny had given them the suite, still trying to make up for not letting them be together sooner. They had happily accepted. Courtney settled back in her seat. This was the happiest she had ever really been, and now in about 2 months, their daughter would be born. Courtney grabbed Jason's hand, and he squeezed it back reassuringly.  
  
' Life can't get any better than this,' she thought.  
  
~*~  
  
" Courtney, come on, we're gonna be late for our reservations!" Jason yelled up the stairs.  
  
" I'm Sonny's sister, I don't need reservations!" she yelled back down the stairs.  
  
" Ok, you're right. But I'm hungry."  
  
" You're hungry?! I'm the one eating for two!"  
  
Shit, she was right again.  
  
" Fine. I'll just continue to wait patiently while you..."  
  
He stopped when he saw her at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a knee length, black, spaghetti strap dress with black sandals and her hair down and curled. She took his breath away.  
  
" You look beautiful."  
  
" I do not, I look like a bus."  
  
" Well, you're a beautiful bus."  
  
" Why thank you," she said, grabbing her purse and glaring at him, trying to be mad.  
  
" I meant it as a compliment!"  
  
She couldn't help but smile.  
  
" Fine, you're forgiven."  
  
He leaned down and kissed her.  
  
" Ok, let's go. I'm hungry and you're taking forever," Courtney mocked.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
" Dinner can wait."  
  
~*~  
  
Half an hour later, they walked into the restaurant, clothes slightly rumpled, and were led to the best table and given menus. They gave their orders and sat quietly, Courtney taking in her surroundings.  
  
" It's so beautiful here."  
  
" You're the only beautiful thing I see."  
  
" You're such a suck up."  
  
" It's true. Hey, would you like to dance?"  
  
" Jason Morgan dances? Wow."  
  
She grabbed his outstretched hand and stood up, following him to the dance floor.  
  
She rested her head against his shoulder as they swayed to the music. She smiled when she felt the baby kick, knowing Jason had felt it too. He squeezed her more tightly to him. The song ended and they sat back down at the table just as their food came out.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason opened the door to their suite and Courtney set her purse down on the couch.  
  
" That was so much fun! Except for the fact that I was the biggest woman there. I thought black was supposed to be sliming, and I still look huge."  
  
" You were the most gorgeous woman there."  
  
" You're too sweet."  
  
" It's true."  
  
" Thank you. Anyway, I can't believe Sonny owns a place like this!"  
  
" Why not?"  
  
" Well, and much as I love him because he's my brother, he's a prick, and I still don't forgive him for not giving us his blessing sooner."  
  
" Well, I haven't forgiven him completely either, but for tonight, we should forget about all of that. I have a surprise for you."  
  
" Really? What is it?"  
  
" You have to close your eyes."  
  
" This is like deja vu."  
  
He led her out onto the balcony.  
  
" Ok."  
  
She opened her eyes, confused at first about what her surprise was until she looked down. In the sand, spelled out with lit candles, was ' Will you marry me?' Courtney turned around to Jason.  
  
" Courtney, for a long time now, I've been looking for someone to love, and for that person to love me for me, no matter what I do. I've finally found that person in you. I know I've hurt you in the past by not fighting harder against Sonny, but I'll never hurt you again. I love you and our daughter more than anything. I want to spend the rest of my life with you two. Will you marry me?"  
  
Courtney smiled, tears running down her face.  
  
" Oh, Jason, of course I'll marry you!"  
  
He kissed her, and then took the ring off her right hand and placed it on the ring finger of her left hand.  
  
" Now it's right where it belongs," he said.  
  
" And I'm right where I belong, with you."  
  
There you go, some more sappy Journey. Would I sound stupid if I said I wanted to cry at my own story? Lol. Anyway, I've always wanted to be proposed to with the whole candle thing, so I just had to add it in. Please review! I'll try to post more tomorrow. 3 ya 2 bits! 


	14. Chapter 14

I'm so sorry it took so long to update, but this week has been totally crazy, and earlier when I sat down at the computer, I had no inspiration at all, so I talked to my best friend about how to start the chapter and took a long bubble bath, and now I feel ten times better and a little more like writing. So anyway, here's the next chapter, more happy Journey ( I don't know about you guys, but I could never get sick of happy Journey). I'll try to update again tomorrow. Enjoy and review!  
  
~*~ Chapter 14 ~*~  
  
Courtney slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw Jason walk in with a tray of pancakes, topped with whipped cream and strawberries, and some milk.  
  
" Good morning, Beautiful."  
  
" Good morning. Ooh, you ordered breakfast. I'm starving."  
  
" I figured you would be."  
  
" What time is it?"  
  
" 10:30."  
  
" Why'd you let me sleep so late?"  
  
" Because you needed it. And I was just about to wake you anyway."  
  
Jason sat down on the bed and set the tray in her lap.  
  
" Dig in."  
  
" I want you to feed me."  
  
Jason rolled his eyes as he began to feed her.  
  
" Mmmm, that is so good. So, what are we doing today?"  
  
" What would you like to do?"  
  
" I wanna go to the casino!"  
  
" Sounds good, but I must warn you, I'm very good at gambling."  
  
~*~  
  
Three hours later, a smiling Courtney and a grumbling Jason walked back into the suite. Courtney laughed at Jason's pouting.  
  
" So, Mr. ' I'm very good at gambling,' how is it that I just won $2,000, and you lost $600?"  
  
" They totally set up the games so you'd win."  
  
" You're such a poor sport."  
  
" It's true! They know you're Sonny's sister."  
  
" And they know you're Sonny's best friend. Just admit, I totally rock."  
  
" Fine, you're better than me at gambling."  
  
" Thank you. It's only 2:30, what should we do now?"  
  
" How about we go to the beach?"  
  
" But I'm huge! People are gonna mistake me for a whale."  
  
" They will not. Come on, it'll be fun. We can swim, or just lay in the sun."  
  
" Ok, let me get ready."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney walked down to the beach carrying a blanket, while Jason struggled behind with a cooler, an umbrella, and a beach bag.  
  
" Seriously, Courtney, did we really need to bring all this stuff?"  
  
" Hey, you made me come down here."  
  
" I didn't make you."  
  
" Don't argue with me, I'm pregnant," she said, laughing at him.  
  
They finally found a perfect spot and Jason set up the blanket and the umbrella. They settled down and Jason put sunscreen on Courtney.  
  
" Wanna go swimming?" Jason asked.  
  
" Nah, I just wanna lie in the sun for awhile."  
  
" Ok, but you're going swimming with me later."  
  
" You wanna bet?"  
  
" Sure," he said, picking her up and walking into the water.  
  
" Jason, put me down!"  
  
" Ok," he said, dropping her into the water.  
  
" Oh my gosh, you did not just do that!"  
  
" You said to put you down!"  
  
She glared and then splashed him, prompting a full out water fight until Jason grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a kiss.  
  
" So, am I forgiven?"  
  
" Yes," she answered, pulling him in for another kiss.  
  
~*~  
  
" I can't believe the week went by so fast," Courtney said as the plane began descending into Port Charles.  
  
" I know. But we'll go back again after the baby is born."  
  
" And maybe Carly and Sonny will come too."  
  
" Speaking of them, are we gonna tell them we're engaged right away? Because about 5 minutes after you tell Carly, she'll have the whole wedding planned, and we don't know exactly how Sonny is gonna react."  
  
" I know, but I figure we should just get it over with. I'll get Carly to calm down with the wedding plans, since we agreed to get married a few months after the baby is born, and I think Sonny is doing better with the fact that we're together."  
  
" Ok, so we'll tell them tonight."  
  
~*~  
  
Jason and Max were taking the rest of the luggage into the penthouse when Carly came running out into the hall.  
  
" Hey you guys! How was your trip? Did you have fun? Courtney, you look so tan! Oh, I missed you guys!"  
  
" Carly, we were only gone a week!" Jason said, carrying the last of the bags upstairs.  
  
" I know Jason, but you two are my closest friends, I was lonely without you both!" she said, hugging Courtney.  
  
Suddenly, she grabbed Courtney's hand.  
  
" Why is the ring on your left hand? Omigod! You guys are engaged, aren't you?!"  
  
" You don't miss anything, do you Carly?" Courtney asked.  
  
" We were going to come over after we got settled to tell you," Jason said, walking back down the stairs.  
  
" Sorry I ruined the surprise."  
  
" We still gotta tell Sonny," Courtney replied.  
  
" Tell Sonny what?" Sonny asked, walking in the door.  
  
Jason and Courtney greeted Sonny.  
  
" Um, ok, I guess there's really no better time for this," Courtney said, taking a deep breath, " Jason and I are engaged."  
  
Sonny stared at them both for a minute, then smiled.  
  
" Congratulations you guy."  
  
Both Jason and Courtney let out the breath they had been holding.  
  
" You're not upset?" Courtney asked.  
  
" I knew it would happen eventually. I know now that you two are gonna be together no matter what, and I've learned to accept it."  
  
Courtney smiled at Sonny and pulled him in for a hug, a sign that she was letting some of her hatred go.  
  
Ok, I think that chapter kinda sucked, but oh well. I'll try to update again tomorrow. 3 ya 2 bits! 


	15. Chapter 15

Hey all, look, I got another chapter done! Moving it up the timeline again, so it's 2 months in the future. Oh, and I have no clue at all when Carly's birthday is, but since it's my story, and I have total power over it, I'm saying it's September 2nd ( Lol, I like being in control of things for once). Anyway, please review!  
  
~*~ Chapter 15 ~*~  
  
Courtney and Jason walked into, or rather, Jason walked, Courtney waddled, into 'The Cellar' and tried to spot Carly over all the people in the room. Carly had decided to throw a big party at her club for her birthday, and surprisingly, almost everyone in town had shown up. Courtney finally saw Carly over at the bar, and made a beeline for her, Jason following.  
  
" Hey, Carly! Happy birthday!" Courtney said, hugging her.  
  
" Thanks, Sweetie! Hey, shouldn't you be at home? Your due date is in less than a week."  
  
" That's what I told her, but I got in trouble."  
  
" Ha, I never thought I'd see the day when Jason Morgan would cower in fear of a woman. You are so whipped."  
  
Jason blushed a little as Courtney and Carly laughed.  
  
" Where's Sonny? I want to talk to him."  
  
" He's at a table somewhere."  
  
" Ok, I'll be back soon," Jason said, kissing Courtney before leaving to find Sonny.  
  
" So, seriously, are you ok? Should you sit down or something?"  
  
" I'm fine Carly. Wow, this place is packed."  
  
" I know, I didn't think so many people would show up. So, are you sure you're ok? I mean, you're not having any contractions or anything?"  
  
" Carly, you're almost as bad as Jason! And I'm fine, other than the fact that I'm as big as a house."  
  
" Oh, you are not! You look beautiful."  
  
" I second that," Jason said, coming up behind Courtney and putting his arms around her.  
  
" And I third it," added Sonny.  
  
" Thanks, but you guys don't count."  
  
" Seriously, you're the most gorgeous woman here," Jason said truthfully.  
  
" Ahem, what about me?"  
  
" Besides Carly. She's a close second."  
  
" You know what? Because you're my friend, and it's Courtney you're talking to, I'll let that slide."  
  
" Thanks. So, my beautiful fiancé," Jason said, leading her away from Sonny and Carly, " Would you like to dance?"  
  
" I'd love to, but I'll have to take a rain check."  
  
" Aw, why?"  
  
" Because my water just broke."  
  
" What? Your water broke? We have to get you to the hospital! Why didn't you tell me you were having contractions?"  
  
" Jason, calm down! We have time. I didn't tell you because I knew you'd freak out, just like you're doing now. Besides, they haven't been that bad," she finished, just as a strong contraction hit, " Ow, shit, ok, I lied, they hurt."  
  
" Sonny, Carly!" Jason called.  
  
Both came running over.  
  
" Courtney's in labor. I need to take her to the hospital."  
  
" Courtney! You said you weren't having any contractions!"  
  
" Technically, I didn't. I just said I was fine."  
  
Carly rolled her eyes.  
  
" Ok, I'll have Ric close up, we're coming with you."  
  
" But Carly, it's your birthday party! I don't want you to miss it on account of me."  
  
" What could be a better gift than having your niece be born? What a story we'll be able to tell her when she gets older!"  
  
Ok, sorry so short, but hey, I updated it! I'm in the process of writing chapter 16, but I'm a little stuck. I'll try to post it tomorrow. Please review! 3 ya! 


	16. Chapter 16

Look, I got a chapter done! Yay! I'll try to get chapter 17 up tomorrow, but I'm starting a new Journey fic ( it's a fantasy/alternate reality fic. It's called 'The Snow' and I'm almost done with chapter 1, so look for that tomorrow), so I might not get it done till Wednesday. Anyway, enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 16 ~*~  
  
" Mom," Carly called out to Bobbie as they walked out of the elevator.  
  
" Carly, aren't you supposed to be at your party?"  
  
" Yeah, but Courtney went into labor," Carly said, directing her attention back to Courtney, who was being led over to them by Jason, Sonny following.  
  
" Ok, let me get you a wheelchair."  
  
" Ouch, they're really starting to hurt now."  
  
" Just take deep breathes," Jason said.  
  
" I'm breathing just fine, thank you," Courtney replied, sitting down in the wheelchair Bobbie brought out.  
  
" We got a room ready for you. Jason, you need to stay here and fill out some papers real quick."  
  
" Are you gonna be ok?"  
  
Courtney smiled at Jason.  
  
" I'll be fine when I get some drugs, just hurry."  
  
~*~  
  
A little while later, Jason walked toward Courtney's door when he heard her scream. He opened the door to find her yelling at the poor nurse about drugs.  
  
" Jason, you're here," Carly said, running over. " It's too late for the doctor to give her drugs, and she's throwing a fit."  
  
Jason walked over to the bed and took her hand.  
  
" Hey, Baby, how are you doing?"  
  
" I've definitely been better. They said it's too late to get drugs, I guess I ignored the labor for too long," she pouted.  
  
" I know, Carly told me."  
  
Courtney yelled as another contraction hit, and Jason winced as Courtney squeezed his hand till it was practically purple. Carly stifled a laugh.  
  
" Hey, Courtney, sweetie, try breathing like we learned at lamaze," Carly said.  
  
Courtney obeyed and let got of Jason's had as the contraction passed.  
  
Just then, the doctor came in.  
  
" How are you doing, Courtney?"  
  
" Ugh, horrible! I just want the pain to stop!"  
  
" Well, let's see how dilated you are," the doctor said, giving Courtney an examination. " Well, it looks like you're at 10 centimeters. Let's get Jason scrubbed up, and well have this baby."  
  
Jason kissed Courtney on the head before leaving the room to get scrubbed.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason walked back into the room to see that Carly had left, and Courtney was in the middle of a contraction. Jason walked over and took Courtney's hand, hoping she wouldn't break any bones.  
  
" Ok, Courtney, on the count of three, I want you to push, ok? One, two, three!"  
  
Courtney pushed as hard as she could before putting her head back on the pillow, panting hard.  
  
" You're doing good, Baby. Keep breathing, you're doing great."  
  
" Oh, shut up! You know what? Next time, you're having the damn baby!"  
  
Jason paled a little and gulped, but remembered Carly had told him she would say things she didn't mean during labor.  
  
" Ok, Courtney, again. One, two three."  
  
They repeated the process a few more time, until the doctor announce that she saw the head.  
  
" Ok, I think one more big push will do it."  
  
Courtney nodded and pushed as hard as she could, gripping Jason's hand with all her might. She smiled with both relief and happiness when she heard her daughter cry. The doctor asked Jason if he wanted to cut the umbilical cord, which he did proudly, tears shining in his eyes. The nurse cleaned the baby and wrapped her in a blanket, handing her to her father.  
  
" She's beautiful, Jason." Courtney said as Jason put their daughter in her arms.  
  
" Yes, she is," Jason replied truthfully.  
  
The baby had Courtney's blonde hair, but Courtney was surprised when she saw the baby already had Jason's beautiful eyes, whereas most newborns all have plain blue eyes.  
  
" Have you guys picked a name yet?" the nurse asked them.  
  
Jason looked at Courtney.  
  
" I've always liked the name Danielle, and I was thinking her middle name could be Lila, after your grandmother."  
  
" I think it's perfect," Jason said, kissing her and then the baby.  
  
The nurse went to put the name on the birth certificate, and they heard a knock on the door. Carly peeked her head in at them.  
  
" Can we come in? The screaming stopped, so we figured that my niece had come into the world."  
  
" Of course, come in," Courtney said.  
  
Sonny and Carly walked into the room and over to the bed.  
  
" Aw, she's beautiful! Have you guys picked out a name?"  
  
" Yep. Carly, Sonny, meet Danielle Lila Morgan," Courtney said, proudly showing off her daughter.  
  
Hope you enjoyed, please review! 3 ya 2 bits! 


	17. Chapter 17

Hey all, here's chapter 17. It's kinda boring, mostly a filler chapter. I think there's only gonna be one or two more chapters, but if you guys want, I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Anyway, enjoy my incredibly boring chapter.  
  
~*~ Chapter 17 ~*~  
  
Jason opened the door to the penthouse, pushing it open for Courtney, who was carrying Danielle in a carrier.  
  
" Surprise!" Carly, Sonny and Michael yelled as Jason turned on the lights.  
  
Courtney looked around the room, which was decorated with 'Congratulations' and 'Welcome Home' banners, with pink and white balloons everywhere.  
  
" Oh my gosh, you guys! I can't believe you did this!"  
  
" It was no problem," Carly said.  
  
" Jason, were you in on this?"  
  
" I had no clue."  
  
" This is so sweet. Hey, you guys, um, we were kinda wondering, if, well, you'd like to be Danielle's godparents."  
  
" Oh my gosh, of course we would!"  
  
" Nothing would make us happier," Sonny agreed.  
  
" Good. Thanks again for all this, you guys."  
  
" Really, it was no trouble, but, we should be going now. You two need to get your little girl settled in," Sonny said, dragging Carly to the door as Michael followed.  
  
" Thank you guys again. I'll call you tomorrow, Carly," Courtney said, hugging her as Jason took Danielle out of the carrier.  
  
" Bye you guys. Give Danielle a kiss for me," Carly shouted as Sonny finally pulled her through the door and shut it behind her.  
  
Jason walked over to Courtney as he cradled Danielle in his arms.  
  
" Let's go get the little one settled in, shall we?" Jason asked as Courtney took Danielle from him.  
  
" I think we shall."  
  
~*~  
  
A while later, Courtney stood over Danielle's crib, watching her sleep, when she felt Jason's strong arms wrap around her. She leaned back into him.  
  
" Isn't she perfect, Jason?"  
  
" You're perfect."  
  
" And you're sweet. I'm so happy to finally have her here with us."  
  
" I know, me too. A while back, I honestly never thought I'd get to be here with you two."  
  
" But you're here now, and that's all that matters. Let the past stay in the past."  
  
" Ok. I love you, you know that? You two are my life."  
  
" I know, and we love you, too," Courtney said, turning around to kiss him.  
  
" Come on, let's get some sleep. I have a feeling we'll be needing it."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney opened the door to find Carly standing there.  
  
" Good morning, Sweetie. How are you?"  
  
" Fine, but we didn't get too much sleep. She wakes up every two hours."  
  
" You'll get used to it."  
  
" Yeah, right. I was just making some coffee, do you want some?"  
  
" Sure. Where's Jason at?"  
  
" Oh, he's out buying groceries. Seriously, he is so bad at keeping food in the fridge."  
  
Courtney poured Carly some coffee when they heard Danielle cry upstairs.  
  
" She's awake."  
  
" Oh, can I got get her?"  
  
" Go ahead."  
  
Carly came down a few minutes later with a still fussing Danielle.  
  
" I think she wants her mommy," Carly said, handing her to Courtney.  
  
" Wow, I'm still getting use to the fact that I'm a mommy," Courtney replied, cradling Danielle, who began to quite down.  
  
" You make a good one. Look how she calmed down as soon as you held her."  
  
" Yeah, she did. You know, Carly, this is the happiest I've ever been in my life."  
  
" Good. Don't let go of that happiness. Hey, I was wondering, now that you've had the baby, when are you and Jason gonna get married? We need to start planning the wedding!"  
  
Just then, Jason walked in.  
  
" Hey, girls. What's going on?"  
  
" Carly wants to start working on the wedding plans."  
  
" Yeah, um, I think I forgot some things at the store, I'll be back later..."  
  
" Jason Morgan, you can't avoid me forever. Seriously, we need to plan where you want the wedding, the caterers, how formal you want it, everything."  
  
" You know what, Carly, go out and plan whatever you want, just don't finalize anything until you run it past Courtney," Jason said, setting the bags down.  
  
" Ok, I'm gonna go do some research on-line, I'll see you guys later," Carly said, walking out the door.  
  
" That should keep her busy for awhile," Jason said, walking over and kissing Danielle's forehead, then capturing Courtney's lips with his own.  
  
Ok, I'll try to get chapter 18 done in the next few days. Please review! 3 ya 2 bits! 


	18. Chapter 18

Hey all, here's chapter 18! It's moved up the timeline about 4 months. This is the last chapter, but I will be writing a sequel, and that's where you guys come in. I am absolutely horrible at coming up with fic names (that's where my creativity starts to go downhill, lol), so please, review and leave me some suggestions! Thanks, enjoy the chapter!  
  
~*~ Chapter 18 ~*~  
  
Courtney smoothed invisible wrinkles out of her dress, trying not to be too nervous. Her dress was simple, white with spaghetti straps, and beaded along the bottom, but it was very elegant at the same time. Her hair was curled and left down, and she had chosen a crown of white roses to wear around her head instead of a veil. Carly, who was of course the maid of honor, had a simple, strapless lavender dress, and they had found the cutest little lavender dress for Danielle. They had decided on a very intimate wedding, with just Carly, Sonny and Michael, and had also decided to have it on the beach on the island. Sonny, Carly, Michael and Danielle were flying back to PC the next morning, while Jason and Courtney were going to stay on the island for a two week honeymoon. Courtney, Carly and Danielle were in the master suite, getting ready. Carly watched Courtney as she tried not to show that she was nervous, but Carly could tell she was.  
  
" Calm down, Sweetie. You look perfect."  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, you're gorgeous."  
  
" I'm trying not to be nervous, but I can't help it. I don't want anything to go wrong."  
  
" Nothing will, I promise."  
  
" Ok. Are you sure you and Sonny want to watch Danielle for two whole weeks? We could cut our honeymoon short, or--"  
  
" Courtney, we'll be fine. I'm gonna love taking care of a baby again. You can call us everyday you guys are gone if that will make you feel better.  
  
Courtney nodded, taking deep breathes. Suddenly, Danielle began to fuss.  
  
" Let me get her. We can't have her crying all over your dress," Carly said, picking her up. " We should be heading to the beach now. You gotta get married."  
  
~*~  
  
" Sonny, I can't get my tie to look right," Jason complained as he fumbled with his tie.  
  
" It looks fine, Jason. Just quit messing with it. You need to calm down."  
  
" I know."  
  
" Everything is going to be fine."  
  
" Ok. Hey, Michael, you still have the rings, right?"  
  
" Yes. I'm being very careful with them," Michael said, looking up from the comic book he was reading.  
  
" Good. Ok. Right. What do we do now?"  
  
" We get you married."  
  
~*~  
  
Courtney surveyed the beach in amazement. There was a white, covered tent that was about 15 feet away from the alter, from which Carly and Courtney would come out of, and an arch of white roses stood behind the alter. Sonny had actually had a piano brought out onto the beach so that music would be played as Courtney walked down the aisle, which was a long white carpet laid over the sand. It was the perfect day, sunny, warm, and not windy at all. After the ceremony, they were having a reception in the restaurant, to which any hotel guest that wanted to come was welcome.  
  
" Come on, Courtney, we gotta get you inside the tent before the men come out. Jason can't see you yet," Carly said, pulling her into the tent as she pushed Danielle in a stroller.  
  
The girls went over final details, making sure they had everything.  
  
" Ok, we got the baby, the bouquet, and the men have the rings, I hope," Carly said, earning a glare from Courtney. " I was just kidding. Don't worry sweetie. Nothing will go wrong. In less than half an hour, you'll be Courtney Morgan."  
  
" I know. This feels like a dream. I can't believe it's finally happening," Courtney said as Sonny walked in.  
  
" It's happening, that's for sure. You look beautiful."  
  
" Thanks, Sonny."  
  
" What about your wife?" Carly asked.  
  
" You always look beautiful."  
  
" And I don't?" Courtney asked, teasing him.  
  
" That's not what I meant, I mean... you know what? I'm just gonna shut my mouth now," Sonny said as Carly and Courtney laughed at him.  
  
" How's Jason?"  
  
" He's fine, quit worrying. Anyway, what I came in to tell you is that we're all ready."  
  
Courtney nodded, grabbing her bouquet and smoothing her dress again.  
  
" I'll see you in a minute," Sonny said, hugging Courtney before leaving.  
  
~*~  
  
" Is she ok?" Jason asked as Sonny took his place next to Jason and Michael.  
  
" She's fine."  
  
The minister nodded to the woman on the piano when he saw that Sonny and Jason were ready, and she began to play. Carly walked out of the tent, holding Danielle. Jason smiled at the sight of his daughter. Carly walked down the aisle and took her place at the alter, and all eyes turned toward the tent as Courtney came out, carrying a bouquet of white roses. She smiled at Jason, who mouthed ' I love you.' She got to the end of the aisle, handed her bouquet to Carly, and took Jason's hand, squeezing it. The minister began.  
  
" Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to join Jason Morgan and Courtney Matthews, in holy matrimony. They have chosen to write their own vows," the minister said, nodding at Jason to begin his.  
  
" Courtney," he began, " Until I met you, real love was some abstract thing I only heard about from poems or books, but when I met you, I knew for the first time what it was to experience this type of love within my heart. You have made me believe in a love that will last a lifetime. There is nothing more important to me in my life than you and our daughter; I value you both above money, power or position. I know there were times in the past when I wasn't there, but I'm here now, and I'll never leave again. When you fall, I will catch you, when you cry, I will comfort you, when you laugh, I will share your joy. Everything I am and everything I have is yours, from this moment forth and for eternity. I make a commitment to you now, as I take you as my wife, that I will be the best husband and father I can, from this day forward and as long as we both shall live."  
  
Courtney smiled, and Jason wiped away stray tears that had fallen onto her face with the pad of his thumb.  
  
" There is really no way to tell you how much you mean to me, Jason. You are my love, my life, my soulmate. You are my joy, my one, my only. You are my everything. Where there has been cold, you have brought warmth; where my life was dark, you have brought light. I have you and Danielle, and I've never been happier. From this moment, I join my life with yours. The past should stay in the past as you and I move forward toward the future. Wherever you go, I will go; whatever you face, I will face, too. For good or bad, in happiness or sadness, come riches or poverty, I'll be with you the whole way. I'll be the shoulder you lean on, the rock on which you rest, the companion of your life. I make a commitment to you now, as I take you as my husband, that I will be the best wife and mother I can, from this day forward and as long as we both shall live."  
  
The minister began again.  
  
" Jason, do you take Courtney to be your lawful wedded wife?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" Do you promise to love and cherish her, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
" Courtney, do you take Jason to be your lawful wedded husband?"  
  
" I do."  
  
" Do you promise to love and cherish him, in sickness and in health, for richer for poorer, for better for worse, and forsaking all others, keep yourself only unto him, for so long as you both shall live?"  
  
"I do."  
  
" May I please have the rings?" the minister asked, and Michael handed them to him. " The exchanging of rings symbolizes the sacred bond that exists between you. As the circle of these rings knows no end, so may the love declared here today never end and be forever renewed. Jason, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, in love and truth and with all my worldly goods, I thee indow." " With this ring, I thee wed, in love and truth and with all my worldly goods, I thee indow," he said, kissing her hand before placing the ring on it.  
  
" Courtney, repeat after me. With this ring, I thee wed, in love and truth and with all my worldly goods, I thee indow." "With this ring, I thee wed, in love and truth and with all my worldly goods, I thee indow," she repeated, putting the silver band on Jason's finger.  
  
" By the authority vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." Jason leaned in and kissed Courtney passionately, till a coo from Danielle pulled them away from eachother as they began to laugh.  
  
"And now, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Morgan."  
  
Carly handed Danielle to Courtney and gave her a hug. Courtney then turned and gave Jason another kiss, before they all started to walk toward the hotel.  
  
~*~  
  
Jason held Courtney close to him as they danced, both blissfully drowning out everyone else in the room.  
  
" I love you, Mrs. Morgan."  
  
" And I love you Mr. Morgan. Jason, do you think we'll always be this happy?"  
  
" I think that there will be some tough times, but that we'll always be together. I'll never leave you two. I love you both more than life itself."  
  
" I know. You know what I think?"  
  
" What?"  
  
" That we're all on a journey."  
  
" Oh, really? What kind on journey?" He asked, kissing her.  
  
" I don't know. I guess a journey to destiny."  
  
THE END... FOR NOW  
  
There ya go, hope you enjoyed! Don't forget to post your ideas for a title for the sequel! 3 ya all 2 bits!  
  
Megan AKA PITAchic 


End file.
